Weird Ways
by keyz05
Summary: Phoenix Wright decides to interview The Phantom in hopes of getting information. He is already prepared for it. Enjoy and R&R!


Phoenix Wright himself was heading to a meeting room cell to meet someone. He was ready for any interview.

He signed wishing that he could not do this alone. But he made his choice.

Phoenix had alot of reasons to interview The Phantom. The monster who ruined both Apollo and Athena life's.

He kept walking until he encountered a guard.

"Is he here?" Phoenix asked.

The Guard nodded and open the door to the meeting room.

The Guard then asked Phoenix.

"Hey if anything happens in there, let me know okay?"

Phoenix nodded and got inside the room.

Inside laid the Phantom.

There was a dark shadow blocking his face and Phoenix was unable to see it. But he decided to start interviewing.

He sat on the chair between the table. The Phantom just stared at Phoenix.

Phoenix then spoke up.

"Who are you?"

The Phantom hardly said anything.

"I said. Who are you!" Phoenix yelled. The Phantom decided to speak.

"I don't have a name." The Phantom muttered. It still did not impress Phoenix.

Phoenix then decided to start a conversation to the staring Phantom.

"Do you know me?"

"I believe so."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Orders."

"Orders?"

"It was a thing I do every year," Phantom spoke. "I just don't know why I am even doing this."

"Is this why you lack emotions?"

"I do not have emotions."

Phoenix then signed and thoughts on this interview with The Phantom. It was just weird to him.

"What do you know?"

"I know everything."

"How much?"

"The entire world."

It just brought confusion to Phoenix.

"Why are you saying this?"

"It is because I want death and destruction towards the people I meet."

Phoenix was rather surprised.

"You kill people to complete your objectives?"

The Phantom lightly nodded.

Phoenix looked a little angry.

"Is this a revenge on me?"

"Revenge?" Phantom questioned.

"Yes you wrecked and caused havoc on me," Phoenix spoke. "You gave me a case I never really wanted and ruined Athena's life."

The Phantom had thought of this and spoke.

"I wanted everything."

"Everything?"

"Yes, by framing and killing those in my way."

"It is the reason, because I have no clue on who I really am."

Phoenix knew about this and still spoke.

"Why did murder people in your wa-"

The Phantom interrupted him.

"I want my objective to be completed."

"And why am I having an interview with someone who I don't know?"

Phoenix just shook his head and thought.

_(This man is just emotionless...)_

Phoenix spoke up.

"You are just nothing but an emotional creep without respect."

"Killing three people who never deserved to die."

The Phantom then spoke.

"Where is my identity?"

"You do not have one."

"Then why are you here?"

Phoenix just thought.

_(This man is a sociopath...)_

_(The only thing I can find is only fear...)_

Phoenix spoke.

"I want to know you."

"Know me?"

"Yes, you work with someone and I want to know."

"You are just wrong for telling me this nonsense."

"You are an Assassin working with someone!" Phoenix angrily spoke.

"Tell me now!"

"I am afraid I forgot."

It brought disappointment to Phoenix.

He almost ready and still continued the interview.

"Do have anything else to say for all the things you have done?"

"I have done never works."

"Tell me **NOW!**" Phoenix Yelled.

Suddenly, four black Psyche-Locks came to him and Phoenix knew that he cannot break them.

_(It seems like I cannot tell where he even works...)_

_(I wish I could just break these!)_

There was nothing he could use and then The Phantom spoke up.

"It seems like it is over."

"You ruined my mentor's pasts." Phoenix said with an angry stare.

The Phantom ignored that question.

"Someday you may find out on who I really am."

"Metis and Clay were my very best victims."

"I am glad that I killed the-"

**"SHUT UP!" **Phoenix screamed. The Phantom continued to stare at him.

"I guess you don't want to hear it."

Phoenix just ignored him and just ran out the door to the meeting room never to see The Phantom again. It brought confusion to the guard, but he put The Phantom back to his solitary confinement cell.

Outside was Phoenix readying to leave and he just received a text message from Apollo Justice. Phoenix looked at the message.

_Is it over?_

Phoenix then replied.

_Yes._

Phoenix put his cellphone back in his pocket and went back to the Wright Anything Agency in peace.


End file.
